<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bruce’s family by Orca478</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121039">Bruce’s family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478'>Orca478</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Tale of Tony Stark [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Not Natasha Romanov Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:29:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before the events of “The Legend of Anthony Edward  Stark” as Bruce returns to Earth he finds that the family he has been looking for, might be right in front of him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner &amp; Thor, Bruce Banner/Brunnhilde | Valkyrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Tale of Tony Stark [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bruce’s family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce passed around the ship </p>
<p>He was anxious for returning to Earth, but not because he missed home really, quite the contrary actually </p>
<p>Now Bruce missed Tony, he missed his science bro a lot, Tony was a great friend and Bruce had so much to tell him, so much to apologize, he let Tony deal with Ultron alone, what was wrong with him, Bruce will make it up to Tony </p>
<p>The others on the other hand </p>
<p>Rhodey was fine, and Bruce did not really know Clint so he could not judge him, same with Vision </p>
<p>Bruce did not like Steve, he was to full of himself for Bruce’s liking, also the way he treated Tony made Bruce and Hulk mad, when they got home, Bruce will have a talk with Steve, his friend would not be mistreated anymore </p>
<p>Sam Wilson was a follower of Steve Rogers, so Bruce didn’t think much of him </p>
<p>Natasha thou </p>
<p>She’s betrayed him </p>
<p>Bruce loved Natasha and she knew that he didn’t want to Hulk out in Sokovia </p>
<p>But she still did it </p>
<p>Natasha proved that she only did what she wanted, nor she cared for others</p>
<p>Bruce will make it clear he wanted nothing to do with her </p>
<p>That an another person had stolen his heart </p>
<p>“Hey Big guy that is not really Big” </p>
<p>Oh </p>
<p>It’s her </p>
<p>Valkyrie approached Bruce along Thor and Loki </p>
<p>Is it strange that Bruce trusted  more Loki than half of his team ?</p>
<p>“My friend why are you alone here, we need to rejoice our victory over Hela”  Thor asked </p>
<p>“I am just thinking of the others, we really did not end on best of terms” </p>
<p>Thor looked at his friend “If you are talking about friend Tony, do not worry, I know he will forgive you, it is I should be worry about not earning his forgiveness, what I did to him was inexcusable” </p>
<p>Valkyrie just looked confused “ I think Bruce is thinking of the ones he does not wish to see”</p>
<p>God, she is perfect, why couldn’t Bruce get a normal romance </p>
<p>“ Val is right, Steve and Natasha did not live the best of impressions with me just before Sokovia” </p>
<p>Thor glared at that “ I truly hope Friend Tony manage to stop the Captain from giving the witch a place on the team” </p>
<p>“WAIT WHAT” </p>
<p>Thor nodded “ Captain thought she deserved a second chance without consequence, Tony and I disagreed but he insisted, the others sided with him” </p>
<p>Bruce was furious, how could Steve defend the witch </p>
<p>Loki, spoke for the first time </p>
<p>“I could stop that witch with a snap if you want” </p>
<p>“Like you stop the New York wizard ”  Thor laughed </p>
<p>Loki glared </p>
<p>Bruce however was not listening to Thor anymore </p>
<p>A hand was placed on his shoulder </p>
<p>Valkyrie looked at Bruce and talked him “ you know, aside from this Tony, it looks like the people of Earth really don’t care for you, are you sure you want to return to them </p>
<p>No, but he had no choice “Earth still needs the Avengers” </p>
<p> Val just nodded “ I understand Bruce, but listen, just because you work together does not mean they are your friends, don’t let them put you or those you care for down, I certainly won’t let them “ </p>
<p>Bruce just smiled but before he cou,d respond the ship shook </p>
<p>“We are under attack” Thor screamed </p>
<p>Bruce and Valkyrie looked as each other, as she went with Thor and Bruce hulked put, Bruce made a promise </p>
<p>He would protect his family no matter want,</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>